


The Way We  Love Is Our Playground

by snowprincess



Series: The Games We Play [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Non con negotiation, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowprincess/pseuds/snowprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after starting a sexual relationship, Steve makes new discoveries about Danny and himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about Danny's secret fantasy. It is precisely that - a fantasy, however for those who have PTSD, perhaps this story might not be a good idea as well as for those who have issues with anything non con. No one was raped in the story, it is simply Danny playing out his fantasy with his boyfriend.

Steve stood to one side of the mat after demonstrating a possible scenario to his class. He was waiting on his colleague after having been roped in to teach a self defense class. His colleague had seemingly stood him up.

Right at this moment several pairs of eyes were on him. The women in the group were waiting expectantly. He laughed nervously as he raised a finger to request a moment to make a call. 

Steve called Danny.

Danny was dropping Grace off at Rachel’s and was looking forward to spending the afternoon watching football with Steve.  
“Steve, I don’t know anything about teaching a self defense class. Not doing it. You’ll show me up and I’ll get jeered at.” Danny came to the class early to pick up Steve, but would not be moved on his decision.  
“Don’t look at me like that. I am not doing it. Why are you smirking, you perv?” Steve had an odd little smile on his face that worried Danny who regarded him through narrowed eyes.  
He and Steve had been seeing each other for a couple of months and that look always gave him a bad case of butterflies. 

 

“Jeered at? Seriously Danno, did you just say, ‘jeered at’?” Steve had stepped closer, almost into his personal space and leaned down. “If you do this for me, I’ll owe you one.” Speaking directly into Danny’s ear, his voice had just the right amount of breathiness. Warm breath ghosting over his neck, made Danny shiver despite himself.  
He was thinking ‘no’, but heard his mouth say ‘yes’.

 

“Danno, you’re a legend!” Steve half dragged him away to meet the class. 

 

Steve restarted the class with a short lecture that had Danny seated amid the ladies. He seemed a firm favorite and finally he felt at ease and perfectly happy to be there. Some of the women were a little handsy and distracted Danny while Steve explained the importance of self defense.

 

He saw a flicker of something unfamiliar and dangerous in Steve’s expression, answering Steve’s raised eyebrow with a frown of his own. The very next moment Danny’s new friends pushed him towards the center of the mat and Danny realized that Steve expected him to assist with a demonstration.

 

The difference in their height was a slight issue, but Danny could hold his own as the assailant, grabbing Steve from behind. After a flurry of movement, Danny found himself on his back, looking up at Steve. He held his hand out for Steve to pull him up. The class asked for another demonstration before a round of practicing.

 

“I think they like the idea of you kicking my ass.” Danny was laughing and actually enjoying the class.

 

“I think they just like your ass – period.” Steve was in the process of pulling Danny up again when he pitched forward. “What the hell?!”

 

“You’re slacking, SEAL.” Danny was over him, pinning him to the floor by the wrists. Looking to the side, he noticed they had an audience. That was all the distraction that Steve needed to reverse their positions.

 

“Bruise your go, Steve?” Danny was grinning up at Steve, who had both Danny’s wrists caught in one hand.

 

“Shut up, Danno.” Steve poked Danny in the ribs with his free hand, knowing that he was very ticklish. Danny bucked upwards, unsettling Steve who ended up sprawled out on top of Danny.

 

Steve’s grip on Danny’s wrists had tightened in an attempt to steady himself. When he heard a sharp intake of breath from his partner, he looked at him closely, thinking that he may have hurt him. 

“You okay?”

 

Danny’s eyes were unfocused and Steve could feel him growing hard underneath him. Steve leaned forward and whispered, “Seriously? You need to get yourself under control Danny. We’re in public.”

 

He heard Danny curse under his breath before he moved to get them to their feet. Steve addressed the class again, giving his partner the opportunity to calm down.

 

Later in the car on the way to Steve’s house, he brought up the topic. “What happened with you in the class today? Anything you want to talk about?”  
Danny was staring straight ahead and didn’t answer. After a few moments Steve decided to ask again thinking Danny hadn’t heard him.

 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

 

“Huh?”

 

There was a short bark of laughter from Danny. “Very eloquent Steve.”

 

“It’s just…” 

 

“I know I’d said I wasn’t interested, but lately I’ve been wondering just exactly what I’ve been missing out on.” Danny had turned to face Steve, casting a lightning fast glance at Steve’s crotch.

 

“Danno, we don’t have to do that. I’m happy with what we’ve been doing. Let’s not rush into anything.”

 

“I want to know what it’s like to have your cock inside me. I… it would bring us closer together. I want it. I’m ready, unless you’re not.” There was a hint of challenge in Danny’s tone.

 

“I am, but it’s not really the same thing for me. Danno, you’ve never done it before.” Steve had come to a stop and didn’t drive on when the light turned green. Behind them, annoyed motorists honked their horns, prompting Steve to pull off the road.

 

“Well, Steven, at this rate I’ll never gain any experience. It’s not something I would do with anyone else. You know that I don’t do casual. Today may have been a  
catalyst, but I guess it’s been on my mind for a while.”

“Okay. While we’re owning up to things. I… Danno I’m in love with you. I was pissed at those women today. I know I sound crazy, but I didn’t like them touching you.”

 

“Saw that, babe. I feel the same, not jealous, I mean. I love you. I’m in love with you. You’re my best everything. It’s a scary thing to admit, but so much of me and my life is wrapped up in you. We’ve only been ‘together’ together for a short time, but this started almost from day one for me.”

 

5-0-5-0-5-0

 

Steve didn’t jump at the very first opportunity to make love to Danny, he decided to woo him with his favorite things and dinner dates.  
During the third week of dating, Danny decided to call Steve on it. “Babe, I appreciate all of this, but you do realize I’m actually wanting to sleep with you already.”

 

“I know that, but this is fun, isn’t it?” Steve smiled his indulgent smile and ran a finger over the middle of Danny’s palm, making him shiver. 

 

After roughly another week of what Danny secretly started thinking of as torture, he was told to be ready and wait for Steve at home. He arrived at a deserted house, so let himself in. The table was laid and his partner had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to cook, judging by the delicious smells emanating from the kitchen.

 

He made himself comfortable on the couch and didn’t have to wait long before Steve walked in a few minutes later in jeans that accentuated his long legs. Danny couldn’t help admiring his ass in those jeans, thinking he might want to remove them with his teeth.

 

Halfway through dinner, he raised the topic. “Steve, I love you, but I’m losing patience and any hope of ever getting fucked by you. What’s going on?”

 

Steve started laughing and Danny couldn’t stay angry. He loved his lover’s laughter. It transformed his face.  
“Danno, you have such a way with words. I’ve arranged a special evening for us. I didn’t like telling you what to wear, but for tonight I had to insist on casual.”

 

“What is up with that? You know I hate surprises.”

 

“Not telling. And no wheedling. I can withstand torture.” Steve was smirking again.

 

Danny was about halfway through his after dinner coffee when Steve’s voice broke into his thoughts.  
“Ready to go?” Steve smiled over at him.

 

“What? Go? Go where? I…” Danny was confused and his patience was at an end. He felt that a change of venue made his chances of getting sex slimmer.

 

“It’ll be fun, Danny. You’ll see. C’mon.” It was as if Steve had read his thoughts. He was out of his seat and dragging Danny towards the front door.

 

Once outside, Danny stopped short, sex forgotten. “I’m not getting on that thing. No way.”

 

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Danny? You’ll be safe with me. I would never allow anything to happen to you, promise.” Steve was unperturbed as he handed Danny a crash helmet.

 

Danny knew that Steve was at his most dangerous when he set out to make Danny do something he didn’t feel was sensible.

“Okay.” Danny believed Steve, but still had reservations as his lover led him to a shiny Harley Davidson waiting in the driveway.  
Steve, being a confident and competent rider, took them on a thrilling, whirlwind ride that had Danny clinging to him. He didn’t fear for his life, but he was a tiny bit afraid of what could possibly happen.

 

When they eventually returned to Steve’s house and came to a stop, Danny couldn’t move. He willed his body to unfreeze, but nothing happened. Steve somehow managed to patiently unpeel Danny’s fingers from his sides and get them both off the motorcycle.

Danny stood there, trembling ever so slightly. “I was so freaked out, but that was so much fun!”

 

Steve smiled, moving closer. “You’re hard. C’mere.” He turned Danny’s face upwards and kissed him. He was still shaking as Steve pulled him flush against him, grinding their hips together. Steve reluctantly released Danny from the kiss.

“God, you look amazing. Do you still want to…” Steve sounded unsure.

“Yes, more than ever.” Danny’s voice was little more than a whisper and he allowed himself to be led away by Steve. 

Steve had taken his time to prepare everything as he showed Danny towards the bathroom. “Shower first okay? It’ll relax you.”  
Steve joined him a few minutes later, hard and eager. Danny allowed Steve to wash his hair for him and minutes later, Steve trapped him against the tiles, kissing him deeply, their erections sliding alongside each other.

“C’mon. Bed.” Steve said as he broke the kiss and pulled Danny out of the shower after him. 

Steve was incredibly gentle and almost over prepared Danny.

“Babe,” Danny croaked as Steve’s fingers moved and scissored inside him. “… think I’m ready.”

Steve started to move Danny onto his side, but the smaller man resisted. “No. I want to look at you.”

Steve nodded and positioned himself over Danny, coating his cock with lube before pushing in slowly.

Danny was already panting, but encouraged Steve to move, pulling at his hips. 

“Jesus, Danno, slow down!” Steve’s voice was strained as Danny wrapped his legs around him.

“I need you to fuck me. C’mon.” Danny’s hair was a mess and his face flushed as Steve slid his cock all the way in.

Danny had his eyes shut as he rocked against Steve. “So full… god!”

“You okay?” Steve had gotten hold of Danny’s wrists, shaking them a little to get his attention. Danny’s eyes rolled back in his head as he groaned. Steve tightened his grip experimentally, producing a loud gasp from his partner. 

A pleasant surprise.

“Fuck, Steve! Do it!”

Steve fucked Danny slowly. Danny seemed to enjoy it so much, he went to sleep afterwards, thoroughly debauched and sated, leaving Steve to stare at him for ages marveling at the puzzle that was contained in the small, compact body.

 

5-0-5-0-5-0

 

Steve was awake early the next morning, reluctantly leaving Danny in bed in favor of a swim to clear his mind. He gave some thought to the night before and his partner’s reactions to being restrained and wondered whether this was something that should be discussed.

When he walked back, post swim, trailing water into the kitchen, Danny was just coming down, no doubt woken by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. He smiled shyly, scratching the back of his head. He had slipped on a pair of Steve’s sleep pants. They were puddling around his ankles, riding so low on his slim hips, Steve could see wisps of blond curls peeking out above the waistband.

He went over to Danny, pulling him into a desperate kiss, taking the opportunity to card his fingers through those curls to stroke Danny’s hardening cock.

It was Danny who pulled away first, breathless and glassy eyed. “Wait. Need breakfast.”

A few minutes later as they were sitting down to eat, Steve spoke his mind.

 

“Danny, do you like being held down?”

 

Danny put his mug down so fast, coffee spilled over the side, onto his hand and the table. He cleaned up the mess first, giving it his full, perhaps unnecessary attention.

Finally, he looked up and smiled.

“When you put your fingers inside me and watched for my reaction, it was so embarrassing, but hot at the same time.”

“Did I hurt you?” Steve looked concerned.

 

“I’d be lying if I said it didn’t feel uncomfortable and trying to not react when it started to feel good. It’s like you could see all of me. Everything was out there for you to look at and I couldn’t hold back. I…”

 

“I know, Danno. I completely understand. Did you enjoy it, though?”

 

“You have to ask?!” Danny looked incredulous, but calmed down and continued quietly. “It… It’s just a deeply personal and intimate experience, letting you into my body like that. It was always going to be like that for me. You left me nowhere to hide and when I came… oh my god! I didn’t feel in control.”

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

 

“And yes, Steve. I like being held down.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny has something important to tell Steve.

The men enjoyed the rest of their breakfast in silence. Danny did, however, notice Steve giving him thoughtful looks several times that day, like he was trying to unravel a mystery. He would look away or smile when Danny caught him staring. 

Steve became tongue tied and blushed when Danny asked him about the looks. His words to Danny belied his embarrassment. 

“I like looking at you Danno. You’re beautiful.”

The two men fell into a definite pattern after that. Steve didn’t enjoy being a bottom, but Danny found that he liked it. Steve was always very careful with Danny and Danny didn’t know how to tell Steve that he could take more. That he wouldn’t break or that he would speak up if Steve did anything he didn’t like.

“Babe, you know I’m not a girl, right?” 

It was late one afternoon as Danny was standing behind his desk, stacking up files and putting them in order. He was for the moment not looking at Steve who was carelessly sprawled on his couch. Out of the corner of his eye he could see movement and the long lean body was no longer relaxed. Steve had moved all the way forward and was now on the edge of the couch, giving Danny that intense look that he had lately. He didn’t say a word.

 

Finally Danny looked up and leaned forward over his desk. “I know that we seem to have assumed ‘roles’ now, but I’m not fragile.” Danny made a hand gesture that indicated opposites.

Steve’s eyes followed the movement, settling on Danny’s strong, but delicately boned forearms.

Danny noticed, shooting a quick glance towards the open office door. “I like being fucked by you. I really like it, but I don’t know of any other way to tell you that I won’t break. You are so careful with me now and you react differently to me. Our colleagues have noticed it too.” 

 

Danny’s voice was barely above a whisper, but the words made an impact. Steve rose and walked towards the door. He turned and gave Danny another curious look and closed the door. Returning to his perch on the couch, he spoke. 

 

“Whichever way we look at this, things have changed, Danny. I’ve only ever been in relationships with women and so have you. I’m not doing it intentionally. I don’t think you’re a girl. Before, we were on an equal footing and now, after discovering more of what you like…”

“I like a lot of things, babe. I don’t want those things to put a negative slant to what we have. They are things I like, not what I need.”

 

Steve still had that slightly perplexed look, but he didn’t seem repulsed, so Danny felt slightly more relaxed. 

On their way home, they stopped at a convenience store that perhaps wasn’t in the best of neighborhoods. Getting some beers became a challenge as Steve realized there was a robbery in progress once they were in the back of the store. Danny was out of earshot, so whispering his name did little towards getting his attention.

Danny had chosen some snacks and was about to make a smartass remark about the local beer, which would have without a doubt alerted the criminals to their presence. Steve moved quickly, grabbing Danny from behind, yanking him backwards and clamping a hand over his mouth.

Steve could feel Danny freeze and then start to struggle.

“Shhhh Danny…” he whispered furiously, still holding him tightly. Danny began to relax in his arms and as his breathing sped up, Steve turned him to look at him properly.

“You’re aroused?” Steve was in a state of confusion.

Danny shook himself and snapped into action once he realized what was happening in the store. Crouching down behind some stacked up cans, they called HPD who luckily responded quickly as they had units patrolling the area. Steve led Danny from the store as their hapless robbers were taken away by police.

The incident had left a deep impression on Danny who was as surprised by his reaction as Steve was.  
Steve had grabbed him, roughly dragging him away and instead of being annoyed, he was aroused. An idea was taking shape in his mind and he decided that once he knew exactly what it was he wanted, he’d ask Steve about it.

 

5-0-5-0-5-0

 

Danny was hovering outside Steve’s office door one day, checking his watch to make sure that it was lunchtime. Steve noticed his partner from where he sat at his desk, talking to the governor. Acknowledging Danny, he gestured for him to enter and sit down.

“Do we have a new case?” Danny asked later as they walked through the heavy glass doors.

“Yes, but the governor also wanted to chew me out over unbecoming conduct because we broke a few expensive things last week.” Steve gave Danny a sidelong look that was on the verge of laughter.

Danny didn’t return the look and instead led the way to a bench outside that was partly shaded by a palm tree. “I got us some lunch and thought it’d be a good idea to eat out here because I also want to talk to you about something.”  
Danny sounded so serious that Steve thought the absolute worst and started to move away from his partner. “Were you expecting trouble so you brought me out here?”  
He had turned to fully face Danny. His expression was hard and Danny realized that if he wanted Steve to listen to him, he’d have to choose better words.

“Babe, this is hard for me to ask. Cut me some slack, okay? It’s not a break up talk. Quite the opposite is true.” 

He had Steve’s full attention now. The man looked intrigued by whatever had Danny so suddenly shy. Danny’s ears had turned pink and color had spread across his cheeks, all the way down his neck.

“Come on Danno. Out with it. If you’re not dumping me then what could be so hard to say?” Steve had moved in closer once more and nudged at him with a shoulder.  
When Danny didn’t speak, Steve decided to start eating his burger and wait it out. He heard Danny taking a huge breath and lean close to his ear. It took a moment for Steve to process the words, eyes going wide as he did so. The SEAL practically inhaled his lunch, choking on it.  
Alarmed, Danny patted him on the back, trying to calm him down. “See Steve? Poppy seeds aren’t that good for you, are they? You okay?”

Steve, still coughing,, looked at him with a deep frown. “Did you just ask…”

“Yup, sure did. Guess it’s a ‘no’ by your reaction. Should’ve expected it. Sorry I asked.”  
Danny was up and walking back in the direction of the palace before Steve was able to say more. His rigid posture told Steve that he was upset and perhaps more than a little embarrassed.

He looked at the burger, still in his hand. No longer wanting it, he took off after Danny. “Danno, wait up! We should talk about this.”

Danny checked his watch as Steve caught up to him. “Will you look at that? Lunchtime is over. Let’s get back to work, huh?” He wasn’t looking at Steve as he continued to walk away.

Once back at HQ, Steve followed Danny into his office. “Did you ask…”

“You asked me that already, Steve, but yes, yes I did.” Danny walked around Steve and closed his office door.

“I asked if you would force me to have sex.” He was deadpan and it was then that Steve realized his lover was serious.

“Let’s talk this over at home tonight. Do you mind? I need to get my head around this first.”

“Okay.” There was a ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of Danny’s mouth, the expression mirrored by his SEAL.

That evening as the two men sat on Steve’s couch, he broached the topic.  
“This started in the convenience store, didn’t it? The general idea, I mean.” Steve was reclining on the opposite side of the couch, looking at his lover, who was sitting on the armrest.

“Yeah, I guess it did.” Danny slid down off the armrest and rested his feet in Steve’s lap. 

“Danno, do you know what you’re asking for? We need to research this. I can admit when I’m out of my depth.” Steve was absentmindedly massaging Danny’s feet.

“Mmmm, that’s nice.” The other man was almost purring. “So you’re not opposed to the idea?”

“No, but give me some time. We both need to take our time with this, okay? So over the next few days we’ll work out the details. If you think of anything, make a note of it, we’ll discuss it and I’ll do the same.”

Danny seemed much happier as he curled up next to Steve after dinner while they watched a game on television.

 

Aunt Deb unexpectedly came to town a few days later to look at some real estate, but Steve was suspicious and thought that perhaps she was there to look in on him.

“Steve, that’s very paranoid of you. She’s your aunt and she’ll be here any minute. Be nice.” Danny was laughing as he made a quick exit.

 

Deb arrived a few minutes later and talked Steve into going lingerie shopping with her. She wandered across to the adult toys section and looked at a selection of furry handcuffs, embarrassing Steve by asking him which color he thought she should have.  
“Good lord, Steven! Don’t tell me that you and your Danny don’t ever try new things to spice up your sex life.”  
Steve's eyebrows shot up to nearly his hairline and he immediately started to walk away. His aunt pulled him back by the wrist, but he refused to make eye contact. 

“Look at me.”

Steve eventually looked down at this aunt who smiled at him.

“How did you know about Danny and I?”

“Oh come on Steve. It’s plain as day. So what has the little firecracker asked you to do?” His aunt’s laughter unsettled him further.

“He… I can’t talk about it. It’s pretty out there.”

“Well, son, it’s about time you stopped being so boring and uptight. I can see he’s having a good effect on you, though you’re still a little too skittish for my liking.”

Just over a week later, Mary called Steve wanting to congratulate him on finally starting a relationship with his partner.  
“What? Not you too. Aunt Deb never knew how to leave something be. Anyway, thanks.”

“I just wanted you to know that it’s good to try new things. Danny’s a great guy and if he does or asks for strange things now and again, try and meet him halfway.”

“Mary, what exactly did our aunt tell you?” Steve was horrified at having his love life discussed by the women in his family.

“Look, Steve, I’ve seen it all. I once dated this guy who…”

“Okay okay, I’ve heard enough. You’re as bad as our aunt and I’m not discussing Danny with you.”

“That’s so cute. Just know that I’m a call away if you need advice.”

“Thanks Mary. Bye Mary.”

Steve looked at his phone in confusion. When he looked up, it was to find Danny there, laughing at him. “What was that all about? Or shouldn’t I ask?”

“That is called aunt Deb interfering in my love life. Have you given any thought to what I said before?” Steve was quick to change the subject, producing a fresh bout of laughter from his lover.  
Steve motioned for Danny to join him on the couch.

“Yeah, it’s just a little thing, but I guess it’s a start. Do we use our real names?” Danny’s question was tentative.

“I don’t see why not. It’ll keep things simpler. Maybe we shouldn’t discuss jobs either.”

“Okay, and how will we do it? I haven’t thought that far ahead.” Danny had taken his phone out of his pocket and was taking notes.

“We could come back here. Let’s not overcomplicate things.” Steve was starting to feel more confident.

“Right, so we meet in a bar or a club.”

“Yeah, good idea. It should be somewhere we can sit down and talk first, maybe have a drink. This was a good start. Danny, I think we should work out the routine things first and then the actual scene. What are your thoughts?”

“Sure, but I’ll write stuff down as they come to me and we can discuss them after we’ve worked through the mundane things.”

By the following day Danny and Steve had worked out what they wanted to do, but further discussion was put on hold as their case load increased.  
A few more days went by before Danny brought up the topic again as they sat outside with their beers.

“Steve, on the night. How hard can I fight? I want it to be more than just going through the motions, but I want to know how far is reasonable to push it.”

Steve gave it some thought before he spoke. “Well, go for it as hard as you want, Danno. Just don’t do anything over the top. I wouldn’t accidentally want to hurt you.”

Steve rose from his chair, turning to face Danny. “I want you to use a safe word. I’ve done some reading online. I think we shouldn’t do this unless you have one.”  
“Alright. I’ll think of something and maybe a gesture, in case my mouth is occupied.” Danny winked at Steve, grinning.

Both men laughed at the double entendre.

 

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny have a fantasy date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve does something potentially dangerous to Danny. Also, he is a bit of a bully, but this is as part of the character he portrays while on their 'date'. Though there is no graphic violence, some may be upset by his behavior. Please do not read if this type of situation may upset you.

Steve came up with a few ideas of his own that he didn’t share with his partner as he wanted to leave a surprise or two for on the night. Danny was beginning to wonder about Steve’s secretive behavior and odd disappearances.

One such day he stopped him as he was leaving the office. “You chasing up a lead without me Steve?”

“Huh? No, of course not Danny, but I have to go.” Steve tried to step around Danny who was blocking the path to his truck.  
“Danno, what are you doing?” Danny moved back into his way and it turned into a strange little dance.

“I want to come with you.” Danny stood there, arms folded across his chest.

“I don’t think that‘s a good idea.” Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. “Hi. Yes it is. I’m sorry. I will have to cancel my appointment. Okay, thanks. I’ll let you know.”  
Steve looked at Danny in annoyance. Gripping him by the upper arm, he pulled him towards the truck.  
“Let’s go for a drive. Don’t look at me like that, sweetheart. Get in.” He held the door open for Danny who reluctantly climbed in.

The two men drove along in silence for a few minutes and once they were out of dense traffic, Steve spoke. “Don’t be pissed at me, but I’ve been seeing a shrink.”

“What? Why?” 

“I… I needed to know we weren’t both nuts, okay? Danno, I’m not just indulging you. I am completely on board with what we are planning and just wanted to be sure that we’re not messing up what we have.”

“And what did you find out? Are we crazy?” Danny was shaking with laughter.

Steve broke into a smile next to him. “Actually, what we’re doing is out there with strange, but we’re perfectly normal, healthy even.”

“You going to keep seeing the shrink?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I’d like to go too.”

 

5-0-5-0-5-0

 

Steve didn’t see Danny at all on the day of their agreed fantasy date. He called Danny and was left perplexed by the other man’s cryptic comments as to where he would be for the entire day.

“Danno, I haven’t seen you since late yesterday afternoon. What’s going on? You having second thoughts? I’m happy to call it off...” Steve sounded worried.

“No!” Danny almost shouted. “It’s nothing like that. I had some things to do and I couldn’t get to them with you distracting me. I miss you too.” Danny said it for both of them as he knew by now what Steve was really saying.

“Okay.” Steve sounded heartbreakingly sweet and Danny suddenly couldn’t wait to see him.  
Steve had some errands to get to himself, one of them an appointment for a haircut that was perhaps a little shorter than his usual, but that he felt was warranted by the occasion.

 

He was feeling rather nervous as he drove to the bar where they had agreed to meet. He hadn’t seen Danny in over twenty four hours and felt a strange kind of excitement at the unknown.

Later as he sat drinking at the bar, he cast glances in the direction of the door over the top of his drink. Danny wasn’t late, but he wanted to be there early to make sure he had a good vantage point and saw Danny first.

He knew the moment his partner walked in as he drew much of the female attention. His hair, newly blond was a complete bombshell and a total contrast to the aubergine of his close fitting shirt and dark dress pants. He confidently sauntered in, smiling at his admirers, looking around himself with his eyes finally settling on Steve.

Steve couldn’t contain his surprise or interest. Danny registered Steve’s hair and smiled as he walked by, settling on a stool further along the bar.

This pleased Steve as he turned his back on the rest of the crowd, watching Danny in the mirror for a while before walking up to him.

“I haven’t seen you in here before. You new to the area?” Steve took in the bright blond waves that Danny had left to curl over his forehead.

“You could say that. I moved from the mainland and then recently came to the area. Is this a good place?”

“It is now.” Steve’s eyes roamed over Danny’s entire body before settling on his mouth. “What are you drinking?” 

“Boulevardier.” Danny smiled inwardly at Steve’s brief look of confusion at his choice of a cocktail instead of a beer.

“I get you another?”

Danny looked at his drink and then at Steve, giving it some thought. “Sure, thanks.”

He slowly turned to fully face Steve. “What do you expect in return?” He scrutinized Steve, head to one side.

Steve chuckled good naturedly as he summoned the barman. “Depends on what you’re offering.”

Steve’s tan was offset by an olive green shirt that accentuated his muscular physique. It was tight in all the right places. Danny liked what he saw and Steve noticed, giving him a hungry look.

“Were you waiting for someone?” Danny made a show of looking around them.

“Not particularly. Just out for a quiet drink. What about you? You come to the island for work?” Steve had turned back to Danny and closed the gap between them. He was inside Danny’s personal space bubble and rested his forearm next to Danny’s, one thigh on the outside of Danny’s. His chair was very close and he had a knee slightly between Danny’s, effectively boxing him in.

Danny looked down, frowning. He felt intimidated somehow and did not know why. Steve ran a hand down his upper arm, making him shiver.

“Did… did you just sniff me?” Danny sounded surprised by the audacity.

“Is that a problem? I like how you smell.” Steve caressed the back of Danny’s hand with a thumb, looking into his eyes the entire time.  
He leaned close to Danny’s ear, looking over Danny’s shoulder as he spoke.

“I really want to get out of here. I’d like you to come with me.”

Danny weighed up his options, looking around the bar. “I’d really like to stay a while and relax, have a few more drinks.”

“Sure.” Steve proceeded to try and ply Danny with alcohol, but was met with passive resistance and much later, the two men left the bar to go for dinner together.  
Steve had insisted on paying for everything even though Danny expressly stated that it was a bad idea.

“Your home sounds unusual. You have an ocean as part of your backyard?” Danny was picking at his dessert and was in truth really relating his first impression of the McGarrett back garden.  
“I can show it to you.” They had continued to flirt and make small talk over coffee. Steve seemed sincere as they walked towards the car. Danny had opted out of driving as he knew that he’d be having a few drinks.

“What? Now? I don’t think so.” Danny was not about to make this easy for Steve, but his partner was more than willing to play.

“It’ll be fun. I’ll light up the torches. Come on.” Danny had laughed at Steve’s childlike enthusiasm.

 

The moment they set foot inside the house, Danny noticed the changes. Steve had moved some of the furniture around, giving the room an entirely different feel. As he looked around the room, he was only half listening to what Steve was saying to him.  
“Sorry, what did you say?” Danny turned to face Steve who was directly behind him. He handed him a beer which Danny politely refused.

“I said I occasionally dabble in BDSM.” Steve had taken a seat on the couch and patted the seat next to him.

“That’s what I thought you said. Look, I’m not really into that. I’m sorry if I gave you that impression, but it’s not my thing. Maybe we should call it a night.” Danny felt genuinely uncomfortable with this turn of events and wasn’t sure whether Steve was serious or not.

Steve felt that his surprise had had the desired effect of acting as a catalyst and setting off the next chain of events. He also found Danny’s reaction amusing.

Danny briskly walked towards the front door. Steve was up and off the couch in a flash, putting a hand out to stop him.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.”

 

“I didn’t agree to come here. You drove us here and I decided to not argue. I did ask where we were going. I distinctly remember you offering to drive me home at one stage.” Danny was a little annoyed at Steve, but swallowed his agitation in order to continue. His irritation with this unknown and very different Steve niggled at him and he didn’t know why.

The other man advanced on him and he immediately recoiled. Danny chided himself and decided to stand up to Steve. 

“I think that’s far enough.” Danny put a hand on Steve’s chest and pushed lightly. That niggling fear returned. 

Steve stopped, looked at the hand on his chest and removed it. He took first that wrist and then the other, clasping them together behind Danny’s back. He kissed Danny then who decided he wasn’t too keen on the idea and bit Steve.

“Son of a …” Steve let Danny go, absently touching a finger to his lip.

Danny took the opportunity to make a quick escape, but Steve hanged back, waiting for him to discover a locked front door. 

“Do you mind unlocking the door? I’d like to leave.”

“You’re a cock tease. You agreed to come back here and now you want to back out. You can leave, eventually, but first we’ll play.”

Steve closed the gap between them and grabbed Danny by the wrist, dragging him towards the stairs. When Danny resisted, Steve threatened him.

“Is this how you want it, Danny? You like it rough?” Both men were breathless by now. “You’ll end up with bruises where everyone will be able to see them. Is that really what you want? I don’t want to hurt you, baby, but if you leave me no choice, I will. Stop being so stubborn and have some fun.” 

Danny stopped fighting as Steve frog marched him up the stairs.

Steve was disconcertingly strong and Danny realized that it was not possible to get out of his grip just then. It was with a misplaced pang of fear that he realized that if Steve were a real bad guy, he didn’t have a chance of fighting him off. His fear was unreasonable he told himself and this is what he wanted. His irritation was back and with it his annoyance with himself. Once in the bedroom, Steve locked the door behind them. 

“Now stay still. I want to undress you.”

The room was darkened, but as his eyes adjusted to the low light, Danny noticed that the bedroom looked different as well.  
Steve, in the meantime, had divested Danny of his clothes and pulled him over to the bed, where he made him sit down on the edge. 

Danny was strangely passive and Steve wondered about that for a moment as he started undressing. Danny had merely been plotting his next move and the moment Steve’s hands were occupied, made a dash for the door. Steve didn’t feel like playing games anymore and this time, when he caught Danny, cuffed his ankle to the bed.

Danny’s eyes went wide. Another surprise. 

Steve was back at Danny’s side, pulling him further onto the bed. Danny wasn’t having any of it and didn’t feel like being tied up. He kicked out with his free leg, catching Steve in the shoulder. Steve recovered quickly.

“That’s it! No more games. Come here.” Steve had him turned over onto his back and had the other ankle cuffed in no time.  
Steve reached over his head and Danny realized that he was about to cuff his wrists as well.

“No.”

“No?” Steve firmly secured his wrists and reached for the lube in the nightstand.

Danny was angry and would not stop struggling. Steve knew that he would use his safe word if he wanted to stop, but was also concerned that Danny might injure his knee with his vigorous movements. 

He made a decision on something that wasn’t technically safe, but that he felt wouldn’t do any harm if done correctly. He subdued Danny by massaging his carotid sinus. This wasn’t strictly by the rules and it was Steve’s dominant side coming to the fore. He felt guilty about it almost immediately afterwards. Danny didn’t notice what was happening to him and became more docile as his heartbeat slowed.

He took the opportunity to undo Danny’s bonds and turn him over. 

“I’m going to do some unspeakable things to this cute little body of yours.” Steve ran his hands up Danny’s thighs and once he reached the top, spread Danny’s cheeks to lap at the puckered skin at their centre. 

Danny was trying to move away from the tongue that was circling his hole. Steve dug strong fingers into the firm muscle and spread Danny’s cheeks further as he pushed his tongue inside, making Danny squirm. The tongue inside him felt good and as he found his rhythm he started pushing back against it.

He felt as though his body was not obeying him as that tongue easily slid further into his ass, opening him up. Coming too soon was becoming a real issue as he desperately tried to move away from Steve’s mouth.

A moment later Steve’s tongue was gone.

“You like that, don’t you? I can’t wait to fuck that beautiful ass.”

Danny almost came as two of Steve’s fingers entered him. “Oh jesus! I can’t…No!” Danny clutched at the pillow beneath his head.

“You want to stop?” 

“No.”

Steve continued to finger fuck him, pumping those large fingers in and out of his hole. He added more lube and as he added a third finger, massaged over Danny’s prostate. Steve wasn’t being his usual gentle self and was quite rough. Everything felt different. 

Danny had started to moan.

“Look at you. All open, ready and wanting to get fucked. Do you want me to fuck your ass Danny? Do you want my cock in that tight little hole of yours?”

Danny refused to answer, feeling a little embarrassed. The next moment Steve’s fingers were gone, leaving him feeling strangely empty.

“Steve, please..”

“Please what, Danny? Are you hungry for my cock?”

“Please. I need your cock. I need you to fuck me. Make me come. Please.”

“That wasn’t so difficult, was it? No struggling.”

Steve turned him over, exposing his dripping cock. “Christ Danny! Wet and hard for me. You look amazing.”

As Steve moved closer, he swallowed Danny’s cock, making the other man gasp and clutch at his shoulders.

 

“No! Please… I’m going to come!” Danny sounded frantic. 

 

Steve continued to suck on the head of his cock for a few more moments, noticing that Danny’s balls were drawing up towards his body. He was not going to last another minute. 

Danny wanted his experience to last a while longer, but his body was letting him down. He felt Steve pull off his cock and a moment later felt something clamped tightly around his balls and shaft. Looking down, he noticed that Steve had put a ring on him.

He stared up into smiling eyes. “Now I decide when you come.”

Not sure if he liked the idea, he moved his hand down to touch a studded leather cock ring.

“No touching. This is all mine.”

Steve had taken hold of his wrists again and cuffed him to the headboard. Pushing his knees towards his chest, Steve shoved his cock in so hard, Danny shouted.

“Oh Fuuuck!”

Steve grasped his bound wrists once he was balls deep inside him and immediately started to thrust, giving him no time to adjust to the invasion.

“You have no idea how good you feel, squeezing so tightly around my cock. I waited all night for this. Do you know how hard that was? I wanted to see you sweating and breathless, spread out under me, begging for me to go deeper.” Danny struggled against his grip, giving Steve the ultimate thrill. Struggling earned him a slap to the thigh.

The sting sobered him somewhat. He looked up into Steve’s eyes and seeing how far gone he was, made him feel a little better. That cock was still sliding in and out of his hole, making him whimper. He was being uncuffed again and this time when Steve pulled out of him, it was to turn him over onto his belly. The cock ring had become slightly uncomfortable and Danny felt like he was moments from coming.

“Up, baby. That’s it. Show me that great ass.” Steve was pulling at his hips.

Danny felt slightly ridiculous with his ass up in the air, but all of that was forgotten as Steve thrust into him from above, hitting his prostate at a hard angle that completely winded him.  
Danny could hear his blood rushing in his ears and felt like he was going to explode. He got a jolt with every thrust and was groaning under the strain.

“Uuuuh… oh god please… uuuh! God, no! I can’t… I can’t...”

“Like how this feels Danny? I can feel you tightening around me, that tiny hole of yours swallowing me. You’re hot for it, aren’t you?”

“Fuck you.”

Another slap, this time on his ass. The sting of it and the huge cock lodged inside him, had tears streaming from his eyes.

Steve gripped him tightly by the hair and sped up his thrusts, pulling out almost all the way and then shoving in again right onto Danny’s prostate. The pressure was too much and left him grunting.

“God… oh… ohhh… oh.. uuuh!”

Steve was on the verge of his orgasm and as he started spilling into Danny, he pulled off the cock ring so suddenly, Danny’s entire body jerked with the unexpected force of his orgasm. He continued to convulse while Steve’s cock pulsed inside him.

Danny’s orgasm took him completely by surprise and for a moment he couldn’t see as everything around him whited out. He lay there for a while feeling limp and wrung out and was vaguely aware of Steve talking to him.

“Danno, hey. You okay, baby?”

“Danny moaned in answer, still unable to speak.

“Shhh… It’s okay, you’re good. I’ve got you. Shhh...” Steve was gingerly pulling out of him. They were both very sensitive and more than anything, Steve wanted to hold Danny. He turned Danny over and noticed he didn’t seem entirely conscious. He held him until he began to move on his own.  
Danny was very clingy and quiet which worried Steve. He had curled into him and looked like he had no intention of moving.

 

“Danno, you okay?”

“Mmmhmm.” came the muffled reply.

“Baby, maybe we should shower. You’re going to be a little stiff and sore.” Steve began to move towards the edge of the bed, but with Danny holding on, it was difficult.

Steve gave up on that action for the moment and they stayed like that for a while longer until he made the decision that a bath might be a better idea for Danny’s knee. Afterwards it was easy to bundle his lover back into bed. He was asleep almost immediately, leaving Steve to mull over the events of the evening.

 

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the night before and more delicious discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the wrap up of Part 1 and this particular Steve and Danny fantasy, but do look out for what the future uncovers as their relationship evolves, and with it, playtime.
> 
> Part 2 is in the pipeline and I hope that it will be well received.
> 
> I hope that everyone enjoyed reading and thanks to those who left comments and kudos.

Steve was awake early the next morning. He checked on Danny who was sound asleep and made a muffled sound of complaint when Steve untangled himself from his lover. He went for a shorter than usual swim as he wanted to return before Danny woke up.

On his return he looked in on Danny whose bright blond hair was the only part of him visible above the covers. 

 

He decided to make coffee.

 

A short while later he trudged upstairs with their breakfast, intent on talking about the night before.  
Danny's full body stretch and blissed out look had the SEAL smiling as he entered the room. The man was exquisitely beautiful and right now was the most adorable thing that he has seen. Their breakfast tray was left aside in favor of taking Danny into his arms.

“Hey you. Feeling okay?” Steve nosed at the soft, warm skin of Danny's neck. 

“Mmmhmm. Hey.” Danny’s body showed a few fresh bruises, but other than that he looked relaxed.

Steve carded his fingers through Danny’s hair which was still quite wavy as he hadn’t bothered with any hair products. The other man didn’t complain about his hair being messy and leaned into the intimate touch.

 

“I really like your hair this color and the waves are a great look on you. Is this something permanent?”

Danny smiled happily at that. “Maybe, I’m not sure. You like this?” 

He ran a hand through his hair self consciously, the nervous giggle ever present. Steve looked at him in wonder.

“Yours is different too. Guess we had the same kind of idea, huh?”

Danny reached for the coffee and poured some into two mugs. He took his time with it and didn’t look up when he spoke.

 

“Steve, you put a cock ring on me.”

“I didn’t want your fun to be over too soon.”

“And the wrist and ankle restraints? You’ve been busy.”  
Danny turned to look at his lover. He was smiling, much to Steve’s relief. Danny, on seeing how Steve looked at him, knew instinctively that something was amiss.

“Steve, what’s that look? What did you do?”

“What look?”

“You have that look that says ‘I blew up something expensive’ or maybe, ‘I scratched your car.’

Steve looked down and Danny felt he had his answer or rather part of it.

“Steven?”

“Okay. I did something to you last night that could be considered… unsafe.”

 

Danny settled back against the pillows and waited.

“I wanted to make you more passive after you started becoming a little… difficult. I… I massaged your carotid.”

“I don’t understand. What does that do?”

“It slows down your heartbeat, makes you calmer.”

“Oh.”

“You okay, Danno?” Danny looked as though he had something on his mind and was unsure of how to talk about it. Steve decided he didn’t like that look.

“Yeah. I was just thinking about how you were last night. You were so different. It’s something I never considered. I panicked a little at one stage, not because I couldn’t get away, well that too, but I kept thinking, ‘What if this is what he’s really like.’ Irrational, I know.”

“I’m not that guy. I just want for you to know that without any doubts. It was just a persona I assumed. I tried to make him as different as possible.”

“Did you really like what we did?”

 

“Steve, I loved it. It’s… I’m getting hard thinking about how you made me submit. Babe, you’re that skilled, I couldn’t get out of your grip. It was like you knew what I would do beforehand and countered it. It’s a little scary, but I liked that element of danger.”

Danny’s eyes had gone dark and they were drawn to his lover’s hands as Steve touched the bruise just above his collarbone. Danny’s hands instinctively moved down to his hips where he had more finger shaped bruises. Steve’s eyes tracked the movement.

“I’m a SEAL, Danny. I felt a bit like a rat for using my training on you, but I wanted it to be good for you - and it was fun.”

Steve pulled Danny over into his lap and enfolded him in his arms. He was concerned about the fact that he liked dominating Danny, but for the moment decided to not raise the topic. 

“It was. I think what I really want is for you to sometimes just take charge and make me submit, to not give me a choice and if I really am not in the mood, I’ll use a safe word. How’s that?”

 

“I could do that.” 

 

5-0-5-0-5-0

 

The team’s workload was light and they were asked to assist HPD with the wrap up of a drug trafficking case that had ended up with their suspects in a stand off with each other. Steve was attempting to talk one of their suspects down when the man turned on his contemporary and shot him.

Danny was horrified when Steve left the safety of the crates they were waiting behind to tend to the injured man.

“Steve, what the hell are you doing?!” he shouted as he followed his partner.

 

Steve ignored both Danny and the gunman while he checked over his casualty. 

 

“Tell him to get away from that moron!” The suspect was in a state of high agitation and had decided to address Danny instead.

 

“Sorry, no can do. He needs a medic.” Steve had finally looked up and had managed to further aggravate the man who was now pointing his gun at Steve. Steve looked unperturbed.

 

Danny looked from the gunman to Steve in alarm.

“Hey! Hey asshole! Don’t point that thing at him! He’s trying to stop you from getting sent up for murder as well.”

The other man was getting ready to take a shot and Danny decided to do something drastic.

“Hey, dumbass! Yes you! Point it at me. Yeah, I’m up here. That’s right.” Danny was waving his hands at the criminal to draw his attention away from Steve.

 

“Jesus, Danno. What are you doing?” Steve asked quietly.

 

“Saving your ass, princess. What is wrong with you, huh? Why do always do shit like this?”

 

The gunman looked confused and then became even more enraged at being ignored by the other two men. That was all the opportunity they needed to lunge at him and bring him down together.

 

Steve didn’t wait around after HPD officers took their suspect away. He briskly walked away from Danny, causing the other man to run, trying to catch up with him.

 

“Steve! What on earth were you doing back there?! Were you deliberately trying to get us killed?”

 

Steve stopped suddenly. “I wasn’t doing anything. I was tending to an injured suspect. As I recall, I did not ask you to follow me out there. In fact, I should ask you those questions.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Jesus, Danno! You told him to point his gun at you. Are you fucking crazy?! The guy’s a wingnut!”

 

Danny stepped up into Steve’s personal space. “You’re blaming me for this?”

 

“Danno, you need to step back. I’m pissed at you. Please leave this alone.”

 

“Or what, Steven?”

Steve was lightning fast as he grabbed Danny by the upper arm and dragged him towards the car, opening the door. Danny tried to dig his heels in, but Steve having the height and weight advantage, pulled him off balance and shoved him into the passenger seat. Danny, determined to have it out with his partner didn’t move to get out. They were both angry as Steve got into the driver’s side and sped off, leaving tyre marks behind.

 

Danny knew they’d be in for a rough day as they arrived at HQ. He got out first, waiting on Steve who hadn’t said a word the entire drive. Steve stomped in through the doors right behind him and dragged him towards his office.

 

“Steve, what the fuck?!” 

 

Steve had his office door locked and Danny slammed up against the wall in moments.

“Tell me you won’t do that again.”

 

“Can’t do that, babe. You’re my partner.” Danny found himself pushed into the wall, his arm twisted behind his back.

 

Steve was resting his head against the back of Danny’s head. He pushed at Danny’s arm until the other man cried out.  
Steve growled in frustration as he let go of Danny’s arm. Instead, he gripped the back of Danny’s neck and pushed him back against the wall. Danny squirmed away and managed to free himself, only to be caught in a sleeper hold by Steve.

 

“Promise.”

 

“No!”

Steve squeezed and then stopped, opting for what he did to Danny once before. This time Danny knew what was happening to him.

“Babe, what are you doing? Please, not here.”

 

Steve ignored him and pushed him back at the wall, undoing Danny’s pants with his free hand. As pants and boxers slipped down over his hips, Steve unbuttoned Danny’s shirt, absently running a hand over his chest and harshly pinching a nipple.  
On a subconscious level Danny understood that Steve was afraid. He was faced with of of his worst fears and this was his way on confirming that Danny was here with him. Danny only wished that he had chosen a better place as he felt Steve run a finger over his hole. He didn’t seem to have the energy to stop Steve, nor did he really want to. 

 

“Never ever do that again. Tell me you won’t.” 

Steve was mouthing at the side of his neck as he roughly pushed a lube covered finger inside Danny. He added a second finger far too soon, making Danny come up onto his toes to get away from the intrusion.

 

“Babe, no.”

 

Steve was rubbing at his neck again and Danny relaxed as Steve breathed into his ear, the action making him squirm.

“I’m going to fuck you now. You’ll feel exactly how big I am and you’re going to come right here, with my dick in your perky little ass. Sweetheart, you’re going to have trouble sitting comfortably. You’ll think of me deep inside you every time you do.”

Without warning, Steve rammed his cock in so fast, he lifted Danny off the floor. Danny’s body was feeling loose and gave under the assault of Steve’s cock. Danny cried out hoarsely as he was still under prepared.

“Oh god! No!”

 

“Safe word D?”

 

“No!”

Steve growled behind Danny as he pushed harder against him, making it more difficult to breathe.

“I want you to feel me. If you don’t want this, use your safe word, otherwise stop complaining so I can make you come.”

Steve started to thrust up into him, pushing him onto his toes. He had nowhere to go as gravity would bring him back down onto that cock. It felt huge as Steve had purposely used the minimum of lube and Danny gave a thought to where exactly the lube had come from. Had his partner planned this? He was brought out of his head by Steve reaching around him to stroke his cock.

Outside Steve’s office he could hear Kono and Chin who must have returned. Danny was mortified and started to struggle.

 

“Danno, why are you fighting this? C’mon, relax.” Steve pushed Danny's feet as far apart as his khakis would allow and started fucking him furiously. 

“Come for me.” 

Steve bit down hard on the back of his neck and that was it. Danny bucked against him as he came all over his hand, splashing the wall.

 

Feeling Danny come brought on Steve’s own release as his cock pulsed inside his partner. He was unwilling to move, but on hearing their team mates moving around outside, reluctantly pulled out of Danny who softly whimpered as he did so.

 

“Sorry Danny.” He placed an open mouthed kiss on the bite mark on the back of Danny’s neck, soothing it with a slick tongue.

 

Danny was breathing raggedly as he turned around. “I’m a mess Steve. Have you given any thought to telling the rest of the team about us?”

 

“On some level I think they know.” Steve gave him a thoughtful look. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good, just sore. Crazy bastard! What’s with using so little lube? And do you mean on some level they know that their boss and his partner like cock and coincidentally also like to fuck each other?”

 

“That’s vulgar, Danny, but yeah, that’s sort of what I meant. Jesus, you kiss your kid with that mouth?” 

 

“Yes, and you. You love me.” Danny was laughing.

 

5-0-5-0-5-0

 

Danny exited Steve’s office in an unmistakably debauched state, to the amusement of Kono.

“Danny? What happened to you? You look like you’ve…”

 

“Cousin, leave it be. It’s none of our concern.” Chin dragged her away.

 

Steve stood in his office doorway watching Danny go, first into his own office and then towards the door. Once Danny was gone, he spoke.

 

“Kono, Chin. Come out for some drinks tonight if you don’t have any other plans. Usual place.

 

He left soon after as he had much to think over and the way his relationship with Danny was evolving, was the most important of those things.

 

END CHAPTER FOUR


End file.
